Jacob Potter
Jacob Potter ' Better Known as:' Jake or Jack. Species: Fae // Werewolf. Age: 29 years old. Height: 6 ft 2 in. Weight: 220lbs. Eye Color: Blue. Hair Color: Black. Looks Like: Billy Martin. Tattoos: Both arms are sleeves, and he has a tribal tattoo to his pack on his back. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Relationship Status: Single. Occupation: '''Pack Leader '''Allied With: The Shadow Pack. ' ' He was born and raised by a single mother, who he loved deeply. He had a fairly good childhood. The only part he ever missed out on was what it was like to have a dad. He did meet his father when he was older, and the conversation ended with Jake attempting to punch his teeth down his throat. But, before that happened, when he was younger, his mother realized he had a really bad blood lust. Not for murder, at least not yet, but he'd eat all of his meat bloody. Even hamburger, and he never got sick. The first time he wound up changing, he was 16, and drunk. He had gotten into a fight with his girlfriend, when he found out she was cheating, and he lost control of his temper. When he woke up, his clothes were ripped, and he was bloody. In fear of what would happen to his mother, and him, when the police found out, he ran far. He found himself in Vegas. He spent his time traveling, trying to learn what he was. In his early 20's, he was found by a member of the Shadow Pack, and after a while of being under one's wing, if you will, was asked to join. Of course, he graciously accepted. For quite a while, things were great. He was killing, and maiming as he pleased. After a couple of years, however, he and a few of the other members he had become friends with started to dislike that their current leader was attempting to be peaceful, and was going to decline the Revolution's invitation to join with them. So, when Jacob was 25, he started formulating a plan on how to execute the current leader, and his mate. He thought about it for many many nights, and had to deal with the guilt. But the leader in him knew that it was the right thing to do. He had brought his plan to only two other members, Serenity, and Trinity, and he wound up being the leader of that plan because it was his idea in the first place. Once the killing was done, he had to formulate the rest of plan, because he hadn't actually got to that part, but he came up with the plan to keep the secret between the three of them. They also set it up to look like another party was involved, and then they went back to the rest of the pack, and lied to them, saying that all three of them saw members of the Auburn pack running away from the bloody body. It still took a little while for him to actually become leader, but with the help of Serenity and Trinity, he was able to climb to the top of the pack. He;s not an asshole about it though, not unless he has to be. If he needs to be, Jake will tear a strip right out of you, but he much prefers to laugh and dance, and hunt, of course. Traits: Vicious, Loyal, Quiet but thoughtful. Quirks: He is very playful, but at the same time, he loves making people uncomfortable, and he loves the sight and scent of blood. Habits: Huge smoker, and drinker. Likes: Women, music, blood, smoking, and drinking Dislikes: The Auburn Pack, clubs, crowds, when his wolves don't listen. Fears: Rollercoasters, not being in control. Hobbies: Button and rock collecting. Pet Peeves: Disobidence, and the time being left on the microwave. Allergies: Silver. Strengths: Smart, always thinks every little thing through, does not fuck around when it's go time. Weaknesses: '''Silver, decapitation, certain amount of blood loss, destruction of major organs, short temper ect. '''Fashion Sense: Punky. He's almost always seen with a mohawk, of various colors, and usually has some sort of match of white and black, occassionally with some color. Skills: He's a rather accomplished chef, and very talented in guitar. Enhancements: Reflexes, senses, speed, sight, endurance, stamnia, night vison, regenerative healing, wolf morphing. Family: Mother and Shadow Pack Romanticly Interested In: No one. '''Past Flings: '''Cheating, bitchy girlfriend. Otherwise, N/A. good-charlotte-gitarrist-billy-martin.jpg 315955_227861583936660_878992925_n.jpg 264938cuquhpaaqe.jpg billy-martinjpg.jpg